New York City Please Go Easy On Me
by Red.Velvet.Dreams
Summary: Stella's day just keeps getting worse, with one slip up after the other, nothing was going right. With the weight of the world on her shoulders and seemingly the whole of New York pushing against her, can someone come along and unexpectedly change it? A Brella One Shot


**It's a one-shot in more than one chapter. I can't be bothered to continue right now. But the next chapter will have it completed.**

 **Also the whole 'risk your life whilst crossing the road' thing is from personal experience. I went to NY about a month ago on an RS trip and about 30 of us went. We lost half the group at one point just cause they got stuck at a crossing and sometimes you _had_ to run to get by. Fun times.**

 **R &R **

**¡Los quiero muchachos! Voy a actualizar pronto. _Love you guys! I will update soon._**

 **Sapphy Xxx**

* * *

The lights of New York City glowed as thick rain pelted the streets, making visibility low, even with the intense show of advertisements through Times Square you wouldn't see what were a few steps ahead.

I walked the streets at my own slow pace, feeling miserable. People pushed by me in a rush, in a hurry to get to where they needed to be. With stressed faces, they'd spit: "Watch where you're walking!" and carry on. It was just another brunt to my blow.

After being behind on work in my job at the office, I'd worked overtime tonight to try to catch up, determined to finish what was due. It wasn't until six that I'd finished, however, upon my boss seeing the work he was the least satisfied, saying that it was not up to standard and that it had taken far too long for me to complete. With that in mind and other deadlines that had been set and broken I was sacked from my job. On top of that, I'd left my umbrella and coat back at my apartment so now I walked cold and soaking wet.

Being out of a job, I couldn't help but think: _What do I do now? How will I find a new job, earn enough money to pay my bills?_ New York is a thriving city, there are many jobs that are, however, hard to come by. Finding one, in a quick time slot, is a challenge. Unless you're going for a hotel cleaner, I guess, but the earnings for that would be pitiful.

Every step took me further though it felt as if I was heading nowhere. This twenty street walk back to my apartment was going to be slow going.

Every five minutes, it seemed there was a crossing and it was like putting your life in your own hands. Drivers won't wait for you to fully cross before actually going, even though it'd be your righter way. Here there is no time that can afford to be wasted. If there's a deadline, people have to meet it; obviously I didn't get the message.

I crossed at West 18th Street, my mind still occupied on other things. The sudden sound of a horn knocked me out of my senses, back into the real world, and I looked to see a taxi brake sharply as it headed towards me. I jumped a few steps behind to avoid being hit, though slipped and fell in the wet of the weather. The driver managed to stop before clipping me and was only a few feet of where I now sat, awkwardly fallen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?" The driver yelled, clearly raged, as he now stood over me. I'd barely had time to compose myself before he shot me more of his anger. "Don't you look before you cross, are you that blind to not see a taxi head straight for you? Or are you just too ignorant to wait? Get off the road before you _do_ get yourself killed!"

Gaining common sense, I picked myself up and moved quickly out of the road, keeping my head down out of shame as tears pricked my eyes. People who'd witnessed what had just occurred stared at me in bewilderment. I felt awful.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and ducked my head even lower, not caring anymore, whilst warm tears rolled down my cheeks. Today has to be one of the worst days of my life.

"Could it get any worse?" I mumbled through small sniffs.

"Are you alright?" someone called. Turning around, I was blinded by bright headlights and had to squint to be able to see. The guy who had called headed towards me, his movement and the sudden loss of half a headlight was enough to tell. "Are you alright?" He repeated.

I didn't really want to answer. In fact I didn't want to be in this situation in the first place. But I was stuck now. Life seems to time situations so perfectly. "Well...yeah. If you consider almost being killed alright."

"Didn't you see he was there?"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have kept going."

My eyes were now adjusting to the dazzling lights silhouetted behind him, I could make out some of his features. Tall with deep brunette hair, the fringe angled sharply over his right eye of which both were the same rich shade of brown, chiselled jaw with vermilion lips and a strong, muscular build. He was good looking. No, correction, _hot_! Unfortunately I had to play it cool and keep it formal, considering we were stood in the middle of 19th Street, it isn't the best place to start _another_ scene.

He was staring at me the entire time, registering my emotions. Possibly, also, waiting for me to ask a question or trying to think of one himself. A dormant silence fell across us as neither spoke, even though New York is probably one of the noisiest cities, it seemed to all drown out into the background.

"Sorry," I spoke softly, looking a little away from his eyes though finally breaking the silence. "I'm just making this awkward."

He smiled warmly and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'd presume you'd be a bit shaken anyway."

I smiled shyly and nodded in response. Usually I wouldn't act so timid but I'm still trying to get over being sacked, let alone run over, and then for him to come and actually ask if I was OK... I wasn't expecting it, thus it took me by surprise. Especially since everyone I've been around today has been rude to me. Finally, I've found someone who wants to help.

"You can come back to mine if you want. My apartment's only a few blocks away and you could clean yourself up a bit. I don't mind."

He was basically handing me a lifeline. I could go back to my place but that's a whole hour walk yet and now I wasn't in the mood. But he was still a stranger that I'd just met not ten minutes ago... though he sounds like he genuinely wants to help and seems really sweet. Plus I'd probably never see a guy as good looking as him again.

"Um...I'd like to do that, thanks."

"No problem." He replied with another of his beautiful smiles which made me blush. He turned and walked to his car, which was parked along the curb in a seemingly precarious position, as other vehicles simply sped by. I jumped into the passenger seat quick before I almost got run over, _again_ , while he slid into the drivers.

We started off in yet another silence until I realised I was missing some vital information. "Hey, um, what's your name by the way."

"Brandon Johnson." He shrugged. "I'm not as posh as my name sounds."

"Its fine, your name suites you actually, well." I giggled before realising what I'd said and quickly tried to backtrack. "Oh God, sorry! Sometimes I don't think before I speak but hey, doesn't everyone?" I guess it proves no matter how professional a women can be, if a hot guy comes and talks to her, she loses it.

Brandon chuckled and shook his head, thankfully amused by my babbling. "So what's your name then?"

"Stella. Stella Elizabeth McConachie."

"Nice name."

"Thanks but I find it too long and...sophisticated."

"No," He smiled. "It suits you."


End file.
